the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lantern Festival/Clara's Sob Story
(At the gates leading to the Wizard, the citizens are clamoring as two guards are trying to calm them down. The first guard is a fat anthro penguin with blue feathered skin, a yellow beak, brown eyes, and wearing a red hat with a yellow rim and white fuzz ball on top, a red king-like robe with white rims, yellow gloves, a torso-like tubetop with red and orange triangles around it and white rims, yellow shoes, and sometimes carries a huge wooden hammer with a star on the ends. He is King Dedede. And the last guard is a purple snail with an aqua green shell, green eyes, two light green side mustaches, and a light green goatee. He is Escargoon, Dedede's partner, and they are the two guards Sonic's group conned before) Escargoon: Alright, fess down! Dedede: Quiet down, all of y'all! (The crowd calmed down) Escargoon: Dedede and I can assure you that the Wizard has gotten matters into his hands now. Dedede: And if you want to be assured, there's no danger right now over some dumb black smoke writin' in the sky. (The crowd slowly gave in as they explained this) Dedede: And to assure you some more, we are safe. Escargoon: So you can all go back to work on the festival and have nothing to worry about. (The crowd then left to resume working on the festival. Clara’s group then approached Dedede and Escargoon) Dedede: What do you punks want? Escargoon: This better be good. Clara: We like to see the Wizard immediately. Peach: Can you let us in please? Escargoon: See the Wizard? Why would you...? (Dedede bonks him on the head with his hammer, rudely cutting him off) Dedede: First of all, he’s busy at the moment! Second, nobody can see the Great Oz! Not nobody, not no how! (He and a recovered Escargoon glared daggers at Sonic's group) Dedede: And I’m sure he especially won’t want to see you twenty rip-off artistic punks! Escargoon: That's right! Mario: Actually, about that. Luigi: They’re sorry. (They and Clara's group turned to Sonic's group with smiles) Clara’s group: Right? Sonic's group: (Nods in agreement) Right! Sonic: Seen the light. Shadow: After a stern talking to by them. Escargoon: I guess I’ll accept your apology somewhat. Dedede: Me too, but not nobody, not no how! Louise: But you don’t understand! Clara: This is important! Baloo: That’s right! And we got a permit for the occasion. (Dedede got agitated while Escargoon began to understand) Escargoon: Well, since you.... (Dedede bonks Escargoon's head with his fist this time in annoyance and anger, rudely cutting him off again) Dedede: ARE ANY OF YOU DEAF?! NOT NOBODY, NOT NO HOW!!!! (Realizing he shouted, Dedede and Escargoon chuckled in embarrassment and spoke normal) Dedede: (To Clara's group) Sorry. Now run along, uh…? (To Escargoon) Ask them. Escargoon: What're your names? Clara: I’m Clara Stahlbaum. Fritz: I’m her brother, Fritz! Louise: Her sister, Louise. Phillip: Mine's Phillip Hoffman. Rockruff: The name's Rockruff. Peach: Peach. Daisy: And I’m Daisy. (Dedede and Escargoon got surprised) Escargoon: Wait, you mean, Cackletta and Sugar Plum’s Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Peach, and Daisy? Dedede: You the ones? (They nod. Then Dedede grumbled in annoyance as he thinks it over and then he gave in when Escargoon whispered something in Dedede's ear, if he has any) Dedede: Fine! Escargoon and I’ll tell the Wizard you wish to see him. Escargoon: In the meantime, wait out here and enjoy the festival, and we’ll announce you at once when the festival’s over. (They go through the gates and closed them as the group got happy) Crash: Isn’t it fantastic? We’ll be announced at once after the festival! Aku-Aku: I’m gonna become a great conscience! Crash: I’ll have a brain in no time! Metalhead: And a heart! Sonic: And me and my friends will have our cafe! Sonic's group: Yeah! Peach and Daisy: And I’ll learn my true heritage! Mario and Luigi: And I’ll become great mechanics on flying things and great plumbers! Baloo: I’ll have courage soon! Kit: And I’ll become the best fighting partner ever! Clara: And Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, and I will be home in time! Rockruff: Yep! (The group looked at Rockruff and the children in confusion) Blaze: What do you mean, “In time?” Clara: (Shrugs) Oh, nothing. We’re just excited. (Kit then changed the subject, speaking to Baloo and getting everyone's attention) Kit: Anyway, Papa Bear, what would you do if you had courage finally? Baloo: Why, I'd become king of my home forest like a lion. (The group got interested) Group: Really? Baloo: Yep! Long live the king. (Deciding to play along with Baloo's daydream under Baloo and Kit's silent request, Sonic then turned to the citizens who overheard Baloo's announcement in interest) Sonic: Cue the fanfare! (Then the fanfare played loudly by the trumpet players. Seeing everyone wanting to watch this entertainment, Clara's group encouraged Baloo to show his dream, and he gladly does through song) Baloo: If I were king of the forest Not queen Not duke Not prince Kit: And not duchess or princess. Baloo: My regal robes of the forest Would be satin Not cotton Not chinze I command each thing Be it fish or fowl With a roof And a roof And a royal growl (He makes a playful growl, making everyone chuckle a bit, amazed by this performance) Baloo: As I click my heels All the tree would kneel And the mountains bow And the bulls kowtow And the sparrows Would take wing If I If I Were king Each rabbit would show Respect to me The chipmunks genuflect To me Though my claws would lash I will show compash For every underling If I If I Were king Just king (Then everyone sang with Baloo) Everyone: Each rabbit would show Respect to him The chipmunks genuflect To him Vector: And his wife Can be Queen of the May Baloo: And I'd be monarch Of all I survey (Then everyone proceeded to pretend to treat Baloo like a king, even a citizen picked up a nearby green empty flower pot and lets Metalhead accept it and smash the bottom off with his axe to make it a shape of a crown. After that, Metalhead crowns Baloo with it as everyone bows to him and Rouge placed a dark green satin carpet on him like a kingly robe) Baloo: Monarch Of all I survey Mooooooonarch Of alllllll IIIIIII Surveeeeeey (Then Clara's group proceed to ask away playfully) Fritz: You're majesty, if you're a king, you wouldn't be afraid of anything anymore? Baloo: (Boasting) Not nobody, not nohow! Crash: Not even a rhinoceros? Baloo: Imposterous! Sonic: How about a hippopotamus? Baloo: I'd trash him from top to bottomous! Clara: Suppose you met an elephant? Baloo: I'd wrap him up in cellephant! Metalhead: What if it were a brontosaurus? Baloo: I'd show him who's king of the fores'! Everyone: How? Baloo: (Pretending to be shocked) How?! (He takes his "Robe" off and proceeds to ask away) Baloo: Courage. What makes a king out of a slave? Courage. What makes a flag on a mast to wave? Courage. What makes the elephant charge his tusk, in the misty mist, or the dusky dusk? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage. What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder? Courage. What makes the dawn come up like thunder? Courage. What makes the hottentot so hot? What puts the ape in apricot? What do they got that I ain't got? Everyone: Courage. Baloo: You can say that again. (Then they concluded the song) Baloo: For courage is The king of kings For courage I'd be king of kings I'll be hailed all around I'll be throned and crowned By every living thing If I Everyone: If he Baloo: If I Everyone: If he Baloo: Were king Everyone: King (Suddenly, Bowser cleared his throat and made his announcement, getting their and the citizens' attention now that the song is over) Bowser: Evening is here! Anybody who wishes to talk to King Charming and Queen Cinderella before we light the lanterns, come on up! (Mario and Luigi turned to Peach, Daisy, and the others) Mario: Wait until you meet the king and queen themselves! Clara’s group: Really? Luigi: (Nods) Yep! They're nice. (They then head over to the courtyard where Charming and Cinderella are lighting the beacons while the citizens resumed what they're doing and Baloo removed his "Crown" and gave it to a citizen who accepted it) Male citizen 3: I'll keep it for you. Baloo: Thanks. (Baloo caught up with Clara's group and then Charming and Cinderella noticed them approaching upon lighting the last beacon and greeted them) Charming and Cinderella: Hello, guests. (They notice Mario and Luigi) Cinderella: Mario and Luigi, you didn’t find our daughters yet. Mario: Not yet, but we found two girls that looks like them! Luigi: It's true! Charming: Really? Cinderella: Where are they? (Peach and Daisy approached calmly to them. They look at each other in silence for a while and they smiled politely) Cinderella: Pleased to meet you. I’m Queen Cinderella. Charming: And I’m King Charming. Peach: My name is Peach. Daisy: And I'm Daisy, her sister. (Cinderella and Charming got interested and surprised) Charming: That’s strange. Our daughters’ names are Peach and Daisy, too. And their birthday’s today as well. Cinderella: And your faces looks like them from their baby picture. And you have amulets similar to our daughters’. Charming: Could it be…? (A short pause. Then they shrugged) Peach, Daisy, Cinderella, and Charming: Nah. (Yoshi chirps in confusion) Cinderella: Anyway, we like to let you know that you and your friends will always be welcome in Emerald City. Charming: Anytime. (The group nods happily. After getting to know each other, the group and Cinderella and Charming understood each other) Cinderella: I hope you’ll accomplish your dreams, everyone. Charming: Indeed. Cinderella: Well, shall we celebrate the festival? Charming: It’s starting already. Clara’s group: Yes, you’re majesties! (The group went to the courtyard and joined in the festivities, such as dancing, drawing and painting from Peach and Daisy, reading a lot of interesting books, eating some delicious food for the festival, and Peach even earning a green flag with an image of a golden sun that resembles a golden flower. As soon as night came, Bowser shouted his announcement) Bowser: Everyone, it’s time to light the floating lanterns! Anybody who wishes to ride the ship in the lake to see the lanterns’ reflection, come aboard! (The citizens and the group cheered. Then the group boarded the ship with some citizens on board, carrying their own lanterns. Peach and Daisy got happy and excited) Daisy: I can’t wait to see it up close finally. Peach: Me too. Louise: I know. Clara: You’ve been waiting for so long. Cosmo: And then what happens with you both? Peach: Well, then we’ll see the Wizard when it’s over and our dreams come true. Daisy: Yep. Clara: Exactly. (Then, standing on the stand of the courtyard, Cinderella and Charming then lit their lanterns with soft sad smiles, and then they lightened up their soft smiles and gently released the lanterns into the air as they floated away into the sky. Soon, the citizens joined in and more lanterns flew into the air. Even the group on the ship joined in. The couples in Clara's group watched with calm passionate smiles along with the group as the female members began singing) Peach and Daisy: All those days Watching from the windows All those years Outside looking in All that time Never even knowing Just how blind I’ve been Female members, except Peach and Daisy: Now we’re here Blinking in the starlight Now we’re here Suddenly, we see Standing here It’s all so clear That Peach and Daisy’re Where they’re meant to be Female members: And at last I see the light And it’s like The fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it’s like The sky is new And it’s warm And real and bright And the world Has somehow shifted All at once Everything is different Now that we see you (They turned to their male lovers, who smiled passionately in return. Yoshi then silently encouraged Peach and Daisy to tell Mario and Luigi how they feel for them, which they then do) Peach: Hey, Mario, Luigi. Daisy and I understand you’ll marry the princesses, but…. Daisy: Do you...? Mario and Luigi: We understand. (Peach and Daisy got calmly surprised) Mario: Luigi and I are starting to think that maybe you and the princesses might be in common, so…. Luigi: We like you too. Daisy: (Smiles) Then Peach and I wish you and the princesses luck. Peach: (Smiles) With all of our hearts. (Mario and Luigi smiled back. The other couples then spoke to each other) Female members: Do you want...? Male members: It’s a date. (The group gave a smile and a thumb’s up for the couples in their group. Then the male members began singing) Mario and Luigi: All those days Chasing down a dream All those years Believing in hope All that time Never truly seeing Things that is possible Male members, except Mario and Luigi: Now we’re here Suddenly we know Now we're here Suddenly, we see If they’re here It’s crystal clear We’re where we’re meant to go (The female members joined in) Couples: And at last I see the light Male members: And it’s like The fog has lifted Couples: And at last I see the light Female members: And it’s like The sky is new Couples: And it’s warm And real and bright And the world Has somehow shifted (The group watched on with calm passionate smiles at the couples) Couples: All at once Everything is different Now that I see you Now that I see you (They and the group sighed softly. Later, after the lanterns were done and everyone disembarked from the boat, the group walked through the courtyard and back to the gates. Suddenly, Dedede and Escargoon came out with smug smiles, although the group didn’t know why they are smiling smugly) Charmy: So, we’re in? Kayla: Are we seeing the Wizard? Escargoon: Dedede and I got good news and bad news. (The group got confused) Escargoon: The good news is we told the Wizard you want to see him. Dedede: However, the bad news is that he says “Go away!” (The group got surprised and then angry) Rockruff: Why?! Peach: You promised! Dedede: Ah-ah-ah! We never promised anything. Escargoon: We only said we’ll announce you. Dedede and Escargoon: So, in that case, go home! (They give a smug “Harrumph,” went through the gates, and closed them. The group got angry and disappointed) Clara’s group: Go away…. (They turned their backs to the gate slowly and sat down at the steps) Crash: So, we came all the way here for nothing. That stinks! Big: Sorry. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Knuckles: Not you! Our predicament! (They see Clara looking down in sadness suddenly) Peach and Daisy: Clara? Silver: You okay? (Clara tried to be positive) Clara: Oh, yes. Um, I can deal with this. Phillip: (Flatly) Clara…. Mario: You said earlier “Be home in time.” Luigi: What did you mean? (Remembering those words she said, Clara got glum slowly and remained silent. Concerned, the group tried to think of a way to cheer her up) Vector: Hey, Clara? (He pulled his guitar out and was about to play to make her happy, but she noticed and did nothing. He stopped and puts his guitar away in confusion) Vector: You were happy by that before. (Charmy took his turn) Charmy: This'll help! (He makes a goofy face by using his fingers to stretch his mouth, hoping to make Clara laugh. Still Clara remained depressed. Then Charmy got concerned and lets go of himself) Charmy: That didn't work either. Max: It usually does. Baloo: How about I give a friendly growl? Kit: Nothing’s working for Clara, Papa Bear. Aku-Aku and Metalhead: Yeah. Shadow: What she’s upset about is not seeing the Wizard. Crash: That’s right. (Peach, Daisy, and Sonic's group decided to take their turn, for the second time for Charmy and Vector that is, to cheer Clara up and sat beside her, with Tails about to speak first) Tails: You know, Clara? I’m sure your parents are home praying for your…. (Clara then got angry and snapped) Clara: No, they’re not! The reason I believe they have no time to find me, my siblings, Phillip, and Rockruff is because my mother is dying! (The group, except Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff, got surprised. What is Clara talking about) Sonic: (Flatly glaring) Temper, temper, temper.... (Then Clara realized her temper and went glum again) Clara: Sorry. Peach: What do you mean, “Dying?” Daisy: What happened? Shadow: Something terrible? (At the gates while Peach, Daisy, and Shadow said these lines, Dedede and Escargoon, having heard Clara yell, opened the gates silently and peeked to listen in confusion and calm suspicious anger. Back with the group, Clara spoke up finally) Clara: You really want to know? (The group nodded. They need to know how to make Clara happy again. Then Clara sighed sadly and began her explanation) Clara: It all started back home in Topeka, Kansas. Me, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff were walking ourselves home from school, and a cruel woman named Lady Tremaine’s cat, Lucifer, stole Rockruff’s favorite toy out of spite. Rockruff chased him and got it back, but Tremaine hit Rockruff with a broomstick. Then Rockruff bit her on the leg in retaliation, and Tremaine threatened to report to the sheriff Rockruff’s so-called attack and have him put down. (Rockruff gently placed his paw on Clara’s lap in comfort as Clara continued) Clara: Anyway, we raced home to tell our family and friends, but they were too busy to listen. Then Tremaine and her family came along and claimed that they got an order from the sheriff to take Rockruff from us, which I believe is fake. And then our family and friends fell for it and gave Rockruff to her anyway. After they were gone, we got in a fight…. (She closed her eyes tightly to fight the urge to cry, and then opened them again) Clara: And the last thing I said to them was “I hate you and I never want to see you again.” Then Rockruff, having escaped, came back and we ran away from home to escape Tremaine and our problems. But then we met our old friend and my family's godfather, Drosselmeyer, who showed us cool things from the world and then we consulted his crystal ball and…. (She lets out a sob) Clara: (Voice starting to break) He told us my mother is suddenly having a heart attack, and is dying from it, like she’s dying from a broken heart. (The group, feeling bad for Clara, began to become sad too. Even the female members of Sonic's group, except a saddened sympathizing Rouge, and Charmy, and even Shadow shedded tears as well. But they wiped them away, snapping out of their teary-eyed reaction, except Shadow, who remained calmly teary-eyed) Rouge: (Patting her hand on Shadow's shoulder in comfort, which he lets her) Then what happened? (Clara tried to fight her tears) Clara: We tried to go back to her, but…. (Voice breaking as she sobs again) A twister hit and that’s how we got here with the house! (She finally broke down crying and buried her face in her hands as she continued to sob uncontrollably as the group got concerned and sad) Clara: (Crying) However, I’m beginning to understand (Sniffles) that my mother and everyone were always there for me, my siblings, and Phillip! And we never realized and appreciated it, hurting them like that! And it’s all my fault! (She sobbed uncontrollably again with her face still buried in her hands as the group looked on in concern and sadness and then began comforting her. She noticed while still continuing to cry and even hugging Peach for comfort, which she hugs back in comfort. Seeing this in silent sadness, Shadow sheds some tears, heartbroken by the fact that Clara is crying for her mother and wanting to go home, and also heartbreaking that it reminds him of losing Maria on the day she died. And to the group now, they are thinking the same thing; No wonder Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, and mostly Clara wanted to go home badly) Clara: (Crying) And now if she’s dead, I’ll never forgive myself! Never, never, never! (She sobbed some more as she continued to hug Peach for comfort, which Peach still does. Peach, Charmy, who is stopping himself from crying, and even Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff then spoke up with sad smiles) Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Clara…. Charmy: (Fighting his tears while composing himself) Please don’t cry, it's too much.... Peach: I’m sure your mother might be saved…. (Clara calmed her sobbing down after hearing her and looked up to her with her tear-stained eyes and cheeks to see Peach and Daisy giving sad smiles. Even Shadow, watching this in a calm emotional way, listened) Daisy: Who knows? Maybe they nursed her back to health. (Rouge, with a sad smile, placed her hand on Clara’s shoulder in comfort, making her turn to her and a still teary-eyed Shadow) Rouge: (Nods in agreement) Daisy does have a point. (Shadow nods in agreement too with a sad smile with some tears in his eyes. Noticing this, Clara asked away) Clara: (A little sadly) What's wrong, Shadow? (Shadow closed his eyes for a bit in sadness and sniffled a sob out before wiping his eyes with his fist) Shadow: (Sniffles, sobs in calm sadness, voice breaking) Reminds me of my losing Maria on the day she died. (Shadow finished wiping his eyes and gave a sad soft smirk, eyes filled with tears still) Shadow: (Voice breaking) It’s like you told me; Maria wanted me to be happy for her and everyone else without her. (Clara lets out a soft sob and begins to wipe her eyes calmly as she sniffled and sadly smiled) Clara: (Tearfully composing herself slowly) That’s so sweet of you to say that. (Seeing this, despite that he's also still crying softly, Shadow then he accepts a blue handkerchief from Cream's dress pocket from Cream) Shadow: (To Cream, voice breaking) Excuse me. Cream: (Nods with a soft smile) I don't mind. (Shadow then held the handkerchief out to Clara) Shadow: (Sniffles, voice breaking) Ladies first. (Calmly and sadly smiling softly, Clara blew her nose on the handkerchief Shadow still held, then he wiped her tears away and she started to feel better slowly. Then Shadow blew his nose next on the handkerchief briefly in a calm way and wiped his tears away as well) Clara: (Starting to feel better slowly, to her friends and siblings) Everyone, thanks for returning the favor to comfort me back. (Eyes Shadow, who is brushing his tears clean from his eyes) Especially you, Shadow. (After he finished wiping his tears away, Shadow sniffles one last time while letting the last of his tears plop from his eyes after blinking them away and he gave a soft calm smirk to Clara, feeling better now) Shadow: You’re welcome. (Sonic suddenly noticed something behind them and asked) Sonic: What are you both crying for? (The group and even Clara and Shadow, both now cheered up slowly, got confused) Fritz: But you saw Clara and Shadow just…. Sonic: Not them, those guys. (They noticed and saw Dedede and Escargoon moved to tears from the whole thing) Escargoon: (Crying) Because that was the saddest story we ever heard! Dedede: (Crying) So please, Clara, do what your buddies and sibs say and don’t cry anymore! Escargoon: (Crying) And don't you cry anymore, too, Shadow! (The group continued to watch in confusion) Dedede: (Crying) About the Wizard saying “Go away,” it was a lie because we wanted to get even with Sonic's group! Escargoon: (Crying) He actually said to let you in and see him! (Tearfully points at Dedede) But blubberhead here insisted we lie to you, yet we didn't know this sad background! (Dedede tearfully bonks Escargoon on the head) Dedede: (Crying, to Escargoon) Don't make it worse! (Crying, to Clara's group) So go on in! Escargoon: (Crying and recovering) And about what Clara just said about losing her mommy; I also miss my mommy who lives far away from me as well! Dedede: (Crying) And Shadow, you thought losing this Maria was bad? Well.... I miss my late mommy! Dedede and Escargoon: (Crying) And we, too, miss our daddies who passed away even! (He and Dedede cries uncontrollably as they opened the gate some more and walked away. Surprised and happy now, the group and even Clara got up and Shadow hands the handkerchief back to Cream, who accepted it and puts it back in her dress pocket) Vector: Well, what do you know? The usual sob story worked on two cold-hearted guards. Charmy: (Agreeing) Especially the tearfully comforting each other moment. Clara: Shall we? Group: Yep! (The group then gathered their courage and entered past the gates slowly, finally going to see the Wizard) Coming up: Clara’s group finally present their dreams to the Wizard himself, but then he agrees to give them their dreams, on the condition that they kill Cackletta and Sugar Plum, bring him Cackletta’s wand, and find both the lost princesses and the stolen DNA matcher that will determine if Peach and Daisy are the lost princesses. Later, Clara's group redevelop their confidence by their own encouragements. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies